Knocking on Deaths Doorstep
by Blood Splatter-Killjoy
Summary: Anubis had a daughter and has been looking for her for a while, what happens when they meet at a funeral?
1. Prologe

Egypt 5000 years ago  
The hall of judgment

Anubis was sad that he no longer had a wife, as she had died in child birth. So now it was just him and the small baby. The baby girl was very pale, just like her father, and had her mother's eyes.

Of course in a little while his wife would be back as she was immortal, but it could be weeks, years, or centuries even. It all depended on how much energy she had used. But she would be back soon. Anubis knew that, but the small child did not.

The clear eyes were as blue as water, but there were a few places that showed his eye color as well. But even those might change over time. The child had black fuzz over her head, the softest one would ever feel. She was light and very small but she would grow for many years.

"What will we call you?" Anubis spoke as he looked over to where his wife had been only hours before. The same woman that had grabbed his heart many years ago and who had now blessed him with a child.

"Cooling water, I think that will do well." It was just a thought that had crossed his mind as he sat in a chair. Her eyes were as blue as could be and they had a cooling effect, even if the small infant was sound asleep.

"Kebehut. That fits you rather well, I think," Anubis cooed as he kissed her forehead., the same way he had done over the years with his wife and even when she was heavy with their child.

As it turns out Kebehut would be reborn instead of being immortal and the only way Anubis would be able to find her and be sure it was the young Kebehut was a single birthmark just behind her left ear.

The mark was in the shape of a jackal, the same mark that was the symbol of her father.


	2. It begins

Chapter 1: It begins

_Washington, D.C  
2013_

My name is Kathy; I live in a rundown orphanage. I am fifteen and I will be turning sixteen on Halloween. My life is all ways the same pattern but today my life would change for the better and I would try to run away from it.

I never knew my mother as she died when she gave birth to me, and my father was nowhere to be found. So where did I go? The place that I am forced to call home but is so worn at any moment it could collapse. But it is the only place that I can live that is legal.

I could run away and become a person who never was part of the system and vanish, I know how but I just don't want to. I had three years left before freedom and I was out of the hell-hole I called home so what was the point in running away?

Today I had to do something that I did want to do in the first place. I had to go a friend's funeral with her to help support her. Her mom had been murdered a little over a year ago and she was just now getting a service. I got up and brushed my long black hair out of my eyes.

My pale skin and blue eyes and dark black hair were not uncommon for this day and age. But my eyes seemed to start out with a deep blue color and fade down to a sliver. But at the same time they had small flexes of a molten gold color that seemed to try to take over my light eyes.

My hair fell down just past my shoulders in a gentle wave, but was so black that when the sun hit the onyx strands it would turn them to a shade of blue that was close to my eyes.

My skin was just as pale and creamy as milk and seemed to be always cold. My hands were always ice cubes it seemed and it never seemed to stop or get any warmer. I had tried hand warmers and gloves but nothing seemed to work.

The dress I was wearing was very plan and old fashioned. The dress had a high neck that was cut so you could see were my collar bones were and had short sleeves that hit right about where a tee-shirt sleeve would hit. The thin belt hit just where my waist was and the skirt went down and stopped right above my knee.

I put on the small black heels that would look nice with the dress but not make it so I was six times my normal height and I straightened my hair so it now fell just below the middle of my back.

I was soon at the Catholic Church and I met my friend Jenna by the double doors that were arched in a way that came to a point. Carvings danced on the oak doors, the stained glass windows leaking colored light through glass casting a glow if multi colors.

Jenna was wearing a dress that was very childish and had black mesh over the skirt and she was wearing flats with her red hair up in a ponytail. Her she was my age and half as tall as I am and I'm only 5'6".

Jenna's eyes were red and slightly swollen from crying and she still had tears running down her cheeks. When Jenna saw me she waved and I was pulled into a tight hug. I got a look of sympathy from a man that looked a bit like me but with deep brown eyes that looked like a pool of chocolate that was melted and would never end. He seemed to look familiar as well, like I had seen him a long time ago.

"Kathy thank you so much for coming you have no idea how much this means to me" She mumbles as she is pressed up to my stomach and was not moving as far as I could tell.

"It's fine now we should go and sit down before the service starts" I told her, the four years we had known each other I had always been the calm and quiet one while she was the ball of energy. Her mother was the same way.

When the program was over Jenna was crying and I had a small kid in my lap. In less than a minute Jenna's father Carlos picked her up and sent me a sad smile and left with the small girl to take her home.

I had gotten up and started to walk out of the building when a voice spoke.

"Miss hold on a second" I turned around and my hair was now on my right shoulder. My birth mark was now visible. The small mark was a dark brown and in the shape of a jackal. I moved my hair so it was covering the birth mark and I turned around. "That was a very kind thing that you did for your friend, I just wanted to say that if you ever need anything just call me"

I was handed a slip of paper with some digits on it, I went to thank the man but he was gone. I started to make my way back to the orphanage to change, when it started to rain. I ran the five minute walk to the place I was forced to call home.

It didn't just try to give a few droplets; no it had to start to pour. I was soaked in less than five minutes, and I was only wearing the dress. I was soaked to the bone in minutes and I had my hair plastered to my head and I had to keep pushing my hair back so I could see where I was going.

The cold air and wind didn't help at all, so I got to the place I would be staying for the next few years and the door was locked.

My luck was just so wonderful and I had forgotten to grab my keys. Fan-Flipping-Tastic! I knew the key was just behind the planter in the back, but I would have to jump the gate to get the key and the gate was soaking wet, as it was made of wood and about six-feet tall.

I would have to climb that and I was in a dress, and there were all kinds of kids around and I was the oldest. So wonderful; I just had the best luck!

I was just about to get ready to scale the wall when the owner of the building opened the door and I slipped in unseen, or so I hoped.

"Where have you been?! I looked for you all over! You know you have to tell me when you're going out before by at least four days!" The care taker/ owner yelled at me, we did get along very well and he was such a arse-hole that I didn't even want to think about it!

"I told you I had to go to a funeral with a friend for days, if you forgot then I am sorry but I had to go and do this" My voice was very cold, I had no care towards this guy and if I was a bit rude. I was cold, and was soaked to the bone and I couldn't see. I need to take a shower before I got sick.

He sighed and nodded his head, "I remember now go take a shower before you get a cold" I gave a quick nod of my head before I left to go hop in the lukewarm water, that was as hot as it would go due to the smaller kids and they would play with the water.

I came out and I got dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans, a blood red shirt, a black leather jacket and my pair of combat boots. So how I always dressed.

I was walking back to my room to straighten my hair for the second time that day. When I looked down the floor board that was up as always had a glint of gold. I bent down and I saw an amulet of some kind that was onyx and had a bit of gold on it. When I pulled it out I saw that the amulet was in the shape of a jackal and it looked a lot like my birth mark.


	3. Onyx and Gold

Chapter 2: Onyx and Gold

When I found the amulet my first thought was, 'what am I going to do with this? If I'm caught with something like this that is real onyx and real gold I will be forced to fork it up. '

So what did I do? I hid it. How did I hide the two inch amulet? I put it on under my shirt, you couldn't see it.

I walked up the two flights of stairs and passed the seven doors on each end I started to the back. The last room was on the end of the hall and had an old worn wooden door knob that was slowly starting to turn gray, much like the outside of the building and I knew that that meant I would have to paint it soon. If I had the time, that is.

I got in 'my room' and shut and locked the door. The white painted walls were starting to peel, and the white paint would reveal a black paint that was more of a dark gray. I sat on the old worn bed and took off the amulet to take a good look at it.

It was a on a gold chain that was formed gold chain that was plated. The amulet was about two inches long and was a Jackal. The black animal had a collar that was gold and it had a small tag. Like a modern day dog would have on the collar the dog was wearing.

I turned in over and on the back written clearly in English 'I will always love you Kathy wear this to protect yourself until I can find you'

When I went to run my fingers over the text, it felt different than what it read. It felt like symbols but it looked like English text. Nothing was making since.

I pulled out the piece of paper the man had given me and looked at it. It said the same thing but with a slight difference. This time it read 'I still love you, I have found you'

What was going on? Who was this guy?

I looked back down at the amulet, and I dropped it when it got hot. When I dropped it the world went black.

I was in a room that looked like I was in the old kingdom and there was a woman that was heavily pregnant and looked like she was ready to pop at any moment. A man that looked about the same age as her if not a couple of years older came into view.

The woman started to whimper and tell the man that it was time. They both got up and made their way to a bedroom. The man supporting the woman and telling her it was alright and soon the others would be here to help her.

The others meaning two midwives in a term to help her; I had sat and kept to the shadows. I was just about to see if I could turn around when I was met from the man I saw at the funeral.

"You didn't interfere, most would have tried to get help. But you just watched, why?"

"Why would I interfere with something that was over my head?" I answered him with a question and I meant it.

He seemed to think of something to say but all he did was nod his head, and smile at me.

"Wear the amulet I will find you soon, we have much to discuss" He came to me and kissed my forehead and I woke up with the amulet around my neck. What was that?

I was confused and I was a bit worried about if I was going insane of not. The small charm was now warm. I looked down at my feet to see that I was wearing a different pair of boots and a new leather jacket.

Odd I thought as I looked down to see I was in a white shirt now. My outfit had changed on less then fifteen minutes I was out? I knew the owner didn't like red but he had someone change my clothes? I don't think so.

I sat back down on my bed and I looked at the amulet, the onyx was quite a bit darker then I had ever seen. It was as black as black could get. Why did I see what I did? Was I going insane? Who was that man?

I got up and decided I would walk around town now that the rain had stopped about half an hour ago. I quickly wrote a note saying I would be in town. I grabbed my purse and tucked the amulet under my shirt and I grabbed my black umbrella just in case it decided to start to rain again.

I walked down the hallway and I walked out the front door grabbing my keys this time. So I could get back in and I started out just walking around town. I stayed in a mile radius but I had questions bouncing around in my head. Starting to get on my nerves, I took a deep breath.

In through your nose, out through your mouth Kathy; I thought as I sat down in the swings in the park not but a five minute walk from where I was currently living and I would come here to think.

I remember being five and walking here to cool down from a day at school and how I would be screamed out just for talking. I didn't have a pretty childhood, and I was still bullied out of school. My life was nothing but being miss understood.

I was always different than most, I liked to sit and just think about things. I couldn't even fight well, and trust me there are times I had wished I just make people go away and never have them bother me again. I listened to different music then what was hot.

I was different, I accepted that and I always knew this.

I didn't fit in. I was the ugly duckling, but I didn't turn into a swan. I looked different to.

I had black hair, pale skin, and blue eyes that most times looked like ice. I was different then people that had a full family, or even just one parent. I was someone that had no one. I was alone with only one friend and she had three brothers and lived with her dad now that her mom had died.

I was different and I loved every second of it. I didn't have to try to fit in, I didn't have be a suck-up, and I didn't have to lose a good part of my life from going into clubs drinking and slowly losing any hearing that would make it so I was going to need a hearing aid when I was older.

I pulled the amulet from under my shirt and I looked at it some more. Something about it made me feel connected. It felt like it had just been pushed back in my mind and I couldn't seem to remember. That seemed to be the story of my life. I couldn't remember.


End file.
